


Unmarked

by nightlight9



Series: Sterek Bingo 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: Derek presses his fingers against his soulmark briefly, studying the familiar phrase in the mirror before tugging his shirt on. He’s spent a lot of time imagining who the presumptuous words belong to, but all he knows for sure about them is that he can’t wait to met them.





	Unmarked

Derek presses his fingers against his soulmark briefly, studying the familiar phrase in the mirror before tugging his shirt on. It’s an old habit, running his fingers across the mark on his ribs, touching it gently with unending fondness. Even though it’s been years since the phrase appeared, and even though he has long since memorized the curves and arches of the writing, Derek loves looking at the mark. 

He was only five years old when the words burned themselves into his skin. No one really knows how the marks work, just that they appear when the youngest of the pair is born, spelling out the first words that the soulmates will say to each other. By the time the last letter finished carving Derek’s skin, he was in tears. His mother had held him through the tremors and promised that the pain would be worth it in the end. After all, having a soulmark was a gift, the universe’s way of helping him find the one person to make him whole. (In Derek’s opinion, if the universe has the power to match people up, than it probably had the power to make the process painless, but what did he know.)

When the pain ended and his mark was legible, Derek wondered what type of person his mate would be. After all, who started a conversation with a proposal? It always seemed so presumptuous that their meeting would begin with an offer of full commitment, but at the same time Derek has always loved the originality of the statement. In comparison with something like ‘hello’ or ‘can I help you,’ his words have always stood out (though his mother’s words are ‘can I help you’ and his father’s mark reads,‘for starters, you can get that monstrous thing out of my way,’ so maybe even simple marks have something unique about them).

Regardless, Derek has spent a long time looking at his words and thinking about his soulmate. But it’s his younger sister’s soulmark that helps Derek grow, that helps him find the career that he happily dedicated his life to.

Or rather, it’s her lack of one.

Everyone knows the statistics of the people who never get a soulmark, or of those who get one much later in life. It’s lead to tons of research, outpourings of support groups, and an anti-soulmark rhetoric that questions the validity of the marks themselves. But Derek hadn’t really considered the implications of being unmarked until Cora becomes one of those statistics and he sees firsthand how her self worth diminishes as her skin stays bare. In an effort to help support his sister, he takes his passion for art and finds a different kind of canvas.

And he loves it. He loves giving people tattoos, painting their bodies with images and words that they choose for themselves. It speaks to him the same way that his own mark does, with a sense of rightness that he can’t deny. When Cora graduates, she joins Derek and two of his closest friends at his shop as his piercing expert. Together they make the tattoo parlor, Unmarked, flourish, and each of them with it.

Cora covers her arms and legs in artwork until she stops feeling less than for not having a soulmark and starts feeling powerful being herself. Isaac’s hands, unsteady from years of abuse, become controlled and confident, and he covers his scars with colors that he isn’t ashamed to show off. Erica tattoos the word ‘beautiful’ across her knuckles and embodies it, learning to love herself and who she has become. And Derek is happy. He has a shop that means more than just tattoos, a strong group of unwavering friends, and a sleeve of artwork that was drawn up and done by the people that he loves the most. 

Even so, none of his tattoos mean quite as much as the two words written in his soulmate’s scrawl. 

\----------

Derek sets his sketch book to the side when the door of the shop is tugged open. Two college-aged kids stumble in out of the rain.

The shorter of the boys shoots Derek an apologetic look, before wiping his feet and approaching the counter. “Sorry about getting the floor wet,” the boy says when he reaches the counter.

Derek is grateful for the apology and for the fact that they didn’t just duck into the shop as a means of escape from the summer storm. When he smiles up at him from where he is sitting, the smile is genuine. “No worries. What can I help you with today?”

The response elicits a bright smile from the man, who introduces himself as ‘Scott’ and then launches into a detailed description of the tattoo that he’s been wanting to get done since he graduated high school. The design is simple enough, not anything that Derek’s too worried about, and when Scott starts explaining the significance behind the tattoo, Derek should be paying attention. Normally hearing people talk about why they want something permanently etched on their skin, whether it’s something that holds a lot of personal meaning for them or because they think it’s ‘just something pretty,’ is his favorite part of a consultation. But he keeps getting distracted by Scott’s companion.

With a lithe body and bright eyes, the other boy is all energy. He lingers on the edge of the room, looking at the tattoos displayed in frames along the wall. With unconscious abandon, the boy moves from frame to frame, running his fingers over the glass and examining each piece of art with interest. At an image of a tiger, he bears his teeth. At one drawing of a small bluebird, he coos. 

Derek can’t keep his eyes off of him, and he doesn’t want to. There’s something about him that’s captivating, and Derek can’t decide if his electric movement makes him annoyed or aroused. All the same, his attention is caught.

It’s Erica’s laugher from the back room that finally breaks his captivation. He clears his throat, interrupting Scott’s explanation, and asks, “Do you want something too, or are you just going to keep touching everything?”

The energy in the room freezes as both boys turn to look at Derek with mouths open wide. Licking at his lips, the boy breathes out, “Marry Me,” in a voice full of wonder.

Derek’s muscles lock. Erica is still laughing at whatever Isaac is telling her, but he can’t hear them anymore. His whole world has narrowed down to whiskey eyes, pale skin, and bitten pink lips.

“I-.” The boy licks his lips again, before laughing in a way that sounds almost hysterical. “Oh shit, that’s what your mark says?” His cheeks color as he rubs the back of his head. “I spent a long time trying to come up with something wonderful to tell my soulmate when I met them, but I guess my lack of filter ruined my plans. Of course I would propose to my soulmate as soon as we met.” His fingers curl around locks of his hair and he tugs at them harder than he probably should.

Derek smiles in a gentle way. “Hey, I think it’s perfect.”

Scott beams at him, and his soulmate stumbles closer to the counter. Composing himself, Derek reaches out one hand and states, “My name is Derek.”

The man smiles wider and takes his hand. “I’m Stiles.” His hand is warm.

\---------

Erica laughs forever when she finds out what Stiles’ mark says. She states that it suits Derek, demanding something from his soulmate before they’ve even met. Isaac keeps his amusement to himself, though he relays all of the information to Derek’s sisters through text, so really he isn’t any better.

Finally, Derek leaves Scott in their hands to go over his tattoo, and takes Stiles to the coffee shop across the street. For as much time that Derek spent imagining what his soulmate would be like, he never really came close to the truth. Stiles is so much _more_ , more impassioned, more energetic, and so bright. He laughs freely, leads the conversation when the words get stuck in Derek’s throat, and Derek thinks that he’s beautiful. A part of him had been worried that they wouldn’t get along, that Derek would end up with someone who just didn’t fit, but the conversation flows easy. It gives Derek a rush he hasn’t felt in a long time.

It feels like no time has passed when Scott walks up to their table with a big smile and bright eyes. “Hey guys, I’m all done at the shop.”

Stiles blinks up at him as if coming out of a daze. “Hey. Did the consultation go okay?”

His smile widens. “Dude, the tattoo is done. Isaac had a free slot, and seeing as you were tied up here, I figured I might as well get it done.”

Derek jolts. He hadn’t even noticed the time passing, let alone the bandage wrapped around Scott’s bicep. When he checks the time, he curses. What felt like fifteen minutes with Stiles was actually almost two hours. And Derek has appointments of his own to get done.

Scott sees his expression and laughs. “Erica bet you would look like that. She told the girl that came in for her appointment that you found your soulmate as an excuse for your tardiness, but told me to let you know that you better get your ass over there.”

He sighs. As much as he doesn’t want to leave Stiles alone, he has work to do. It makes him feel a little better when he glances at his soulmate and sees how upset he looks at the prospect of having to say goodbye. 

But then Stiles seems to steel himself. “What time do you get off?”

Derek’s answering grin is huge. “I have two appointments today, then I’m all yours.”

“I like the way that sounds,” Stiles mutters under his breath, barely loud enough for Derek to make out the words. The statement makes Derek feel brave.

He takes Stiles’ hand across the table. “You wanna hang out at the shop until I’m done? It might not be the most fun but-,” he trails off. It seems presumptuous to finish his thought. Then he thinks about the words on his chest and decides to go all the way. “But I’ll be there.”

Stiles is on his feet and pulling at Derek’s arm before he has a chance to find his bearings. “Well what are we waiting for then?”

Scott rolls his eyes at his friend’s exuberance and takes a step back. “You guys have fun. I need to head out, If you need anything Stiles, give me a call.”

Stiles waves him away without sparing him a glance. As they exit the cafe, his grip on Derek’s hand tightens. He stops before they get to the tattoo parlor though, drawing closer to Derek’s chest. “Before we go in, can I just-? It might be too soon, but I want-. Just-.”

He makes a complicated noise, then surges forward, slotting their lips together. Despite the frantic way Stiles brought them together, the kiss is gentle awe, a question and an answer at once. Derek groans into it, unable to help himself, and tugs Stiles closer, curling his arms around his waist to keep them pressed chest to chest. When Stiles laughs into the kiss, Derek’s heart soars. 

“Mm,” Stiles says when they pull apart. His gaze is hazy and glazed over. It makes Derek preen. 

“Come on.” Folding their hands together, he leads Stiles back into his shop. Erica is perched at the front desk, talking to a young woman lounging on the couch. Both women grin up at Derek when he walks in, delightful mischief making their eyes bright. In turn, Derek rolls his eyes at them. “Stiles is going to wait for me here at the shop, if that's okay.” 

Erica’s smile widens. “Don't worry Der, I'll keep Stiles company while you work.”

The girl on the couch snorts and gets to her feet. “I think Derek wants to keep this one, Erica, not scar him for life.” She lays her hand on Derek’s shoulder and grins in a way that's sharper than the blonde’s smirk. “I’ll keep him company, Derek.”

He groans, and makes the introduction. “Stiles, this is my younger sister, Cora, who will in no way try and intimidate or threaten you while I work.” He raises one eyebrow in his sister’s direction.

Stiles laughs, a bright sound that breaks the stand off the siblings were engaged in. They both turn to him with confused expressions. He leans in and kisses Derek’s cheek before pulling his hand away and stepping behind Cora. “Don’t worry, Der.” The adoption of Derek’s nickname makes him shiver. “I’m sure everything here is going to be fine.” His eyes gleam, smile turning sly. “Maybe your sister can fill me in on some of your embarrassing childhood stories.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but seeing the way that Cora brightens makes something warm curl in his chest. As wonderful as it was finding Stiles and getting to know his soulmate, there was a part of Derek that was worried about how Cora would react. But he supposes it would make sense that Stiles would get along with her; after all, he wouldn’t be Derek’s soulmate if they ended up hating each other. 

“Nicky is in the back with Isaac. Go get your work done, Derek. Stiles will still be here when you’re done, I promise.”

He nods, gives Stiles a lingering look, and then he heads to the back. Nicky, one of his regulars, grins up at him when he comes in, and coos at his flushed cheeks. He flips her off, hiding a grin when she breaks into laughter, and starts gathering everything to get her piece done. 

Isaac hangs out in the back with them for a while before heading to the front. Derek can hear everyone laughing, can tell that they’re getting along well, and it makes him feel warm and content. Every so often, Nicky shoots him a fond look and a bright smile, which he rolls his eyes at, but there’s a warmth in his chest that won’t go away.

He thinks about the pain that accompanied the mark’s craving, how despite the tears that he endured, how his mom reassured him that it would be worth it. He thinks about the guilt he felt trying to deal with the fact that he had a mark when his younger sister didn’t, and how it took years of therapy for him to overcome that guilt and look forward to having a soulmate again. He thinks about how now, even though he has only just met Stiles and even though they still have a long way to go before they know each other completely, how he can’t imagine not having him there at his side. He looks forward to finding everything about the younger man out, looks forward to being able to stand at his side as they grow older. And it’s scary, but going back into the front of the shop, watching how at home Stiles seems with Derek’s friends, Derek isn’t scared. Mostly he’s just excited about what more he’ll find.

As Nicky leaves the shop, Cora rises and presses against Derek’s side where he’s standing watching as Stiles recounts a story about how he met Scott when they were in kindergarten. The expression on her face is softer than he’s used to, but he simply loops an arm around her shoulders without commenting on it. 

Stiles glances over at them, smiles wide, and continues his story while everyone listens on. After a drawn out moment, Cora jabs her brother’s side. “He’s a good one,” she mutters under her breath, barely loud enough for Derek to hear her. 

Derek smiles softly in response, feeling much too domestic. “Yeah, I think so too.”

“I’m happy that you’ve found him.”

Hearing those words from her makes a tension Derek wasn’t aware he was carrying dissipate. Unconsciously, his raises a hand and presses it against his chest where his mark is carved. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the soulmate theme for Sterek Bingo 2017. I've never done a soulmate AU (though I've read several), so it was a fun challenge to write this one!


End file.
